Asesina Sinfonía
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Al final de cada noche, cuando él debía regresar; en el umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, y sin excepción, de su boca salían dos simples palabras. "Gracias, Midoriya". Y eso era suficiente para helar la sangre del chico. [TodoDeku] [One-Shot] [AU]


Disclaimer: HiroAca no me pertenece. Sólo podría acreditar como mío la trama aquí utilizada.

 **.**

La última vez que quiso con el corazón a alguien fue su madre.

Aquella persona que lo había apoyado incondicionalmente, la que había visto por él cuándo su padre mostraba su peor faceta. Pero la vida era cruel y la mejor manera de recordarlo era que su madre se encontraba en un hospital, mientras él seguía en ese lugar.

No pensó que algún día alguien diferente pudiera llegar a alcanzarlo con palabras. Era irrelevante, su vida consumida en un profundo rencor y aun así, inevitablemente se veía siguiendo sus pasos. Aun en su primer encuentro, un tipo cualquiera, sin ningún chiste a primera vista, ¿cómo pudieron aceptar a esa persona?, se preguntaba frecuentemente, incluso la veracidad de si era una de las mejores escuelas de música en ese país. Era tan estúpidamente normal.

Su forma de tocar tan inexperta, sus terribles notas musicales casi al grado de querer quebrarte un tímpano, ¿qué hacía exactamente esa persona ahí? Y eventualmente él se veía a sí mismo siguiendo los pasos de esa persona, con la mirada a cualquier lugar que fuera, con quien estuviera y lo que pasaba a cada momento del día.

¿Cómo fue que llegó a ese grado? Un encuentro muy sencillo, que para cualquiera no tendría significado alguno, durante un ensayo para la muy esperada presentación, inseguro de sí mismo, sin querer tocar aquella melodía que le había enseñado su padre, aquella que había quedado grabado en él como si una marca de hierro caliente se tratara, esa que odiaba tanto. Sabía de antemano que tocarla sería igual a la victoria, pero que por mero capricho no la tocaría. Sin embargo, era de esos momentos donde la nostalgia entraba a algún lugar de su mente, veía a su madre sonreír cuando tocaba esas notas y la felicidad se expandía por todo su ser. Entonces, en un momento inesperado, se escuchaba a sí mismo interpretar la melodía y se detenía antes de la mitad.

Fue cuando escuchó algo caerse y miró en esa dirección. Una terrible sonrisa nerviosa fue lo primero que encontró, después, un molesto ademán pidiendo disculpas por interrumpir y al final, aquella platica que lo había hecho caer en una miserable locura que no pretendía ser temporal.

«Esa es la melodía que tú ahora estás tocando, ¿acaso no es ese tu violín?»

Eso había sido como un rayo de luz. Al escucharlo, todos los demonios que lo habían atormentado se desvanecieron en ese momento, ya no había ataduras, ya no había razones para renegar de esa sinfonía. Y sé dedico a ella sin más, pero antes del final y al ver a quien era su contrincante más fuerte en esa presentación, falló las ultimas notas, dando un triste resultado al ganar el segundo lugar. Sus demonios regresaron, y ahora con unos nuevos.

Regresando al horrible sueño de hoy, cubierto en terribles manchas rojas que jamás hubiera imaginado, al ver el rostro inconsciente de la persona que se encontraba debajo de él. Se dio cuenta del terrible alcance de esas palabras, de esa sonrisa, de aquella persona que no podría reclamar como suya.

La libertad le dolía, aquella libertad que él poseía, esa por la cual él no podría hacerlo suyo. Era inalcanzable, una perfección a la que él no tendría acceso.

Y como una cacofonía se escuchaba a sí mismo y esos pensamientos tan enfermos de querer desaparecer a cualquiera que se le acercara, a cualquiera que fuera una amenaza, a quien fuera que le hiciera daño. Era un rumor a voces, que un alumno de ese instituto, sin motivo o razón aparente dejaba casi al borde de la muerte a quien se le acercara a ese chico. A causa del miedo, se fue quedando sin amigos, sólo unos pocos, que pese a todo mantenían una muy liguera distancia y poco a poco, él se fue haciendo más cercano, más y más cercano.

Ah, nuevamente se escuchaba a sí mismo tocar la melodía, como si de un trance se tratara, ¿dónde quedaba todo su talento? Todas las notas sonaban falsas ahora y sin embargo, esa persona aun lo animaba, aun se quedaba en ese lugar, a escuchar esos tristes acordes. Así pasaban las noches, sin ningún cambio aparente.

Y una vez que él se iba a dormir, un loco deseo nacía desde algún punto de su ser. Recordaba todo el día, acariciando un verde mechón de cabello, delineando aquel rostro y admirando aquellas hermosas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas. La melodía en su mente no cesaba, y ese deseo se volvía más y más violento, entonces se perdía.

—¿Todoroki?

Escucho esa armoniosa voz hablándole y miró en la dirección adecuada. Oh, ¿qué clase de vista era esa? Una expresión llena de pánico, angustia. Nunca imaginó que sería aún mejor que la sonrisa llena de luz que una vez lo había liberado. Y como si se tratara de una epifanía, supo en ese momento que todo él no podía ser digno del mundo, era momento de atesorar ese bello rostro, esa deslumbrante sonrisa y esa perfecta expresión.

En los pasillos de ese prestigiado instituto, uno que otro hablaba de la triste noticia: uno de los alumnos más apreciados había desaparecido noches atrás.

Pero a él no le importaba, pues cada vez que la luna estaba en su punto más alto, le dedicaba cada noche esa melodía que ahora tenía un tono más parecido a cualquier réquiem. Y sin falta, un espectador lo observaba. Al final de cada noche, cuando él debía regresar; en el umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, y sin excepción, de su boca salían dos simples palabras.

«Gracias, Midoriya.»

Y eso era suficiente para helar la sangre del chico.

* * *

Yep, es un AU, participante en el concurso de la página TodoDeku 『Todoroki Midoriya』

Este Fic nació desde que vi una imagen de Todoroki yandere, posteriormente, durante una plática con una amiga y al final, cobró su sentido "oscuro" después de hablar con una de mis mejores amigas para arreglar unos cuantos detalles…

Pues creo que quedó bien, ¿no? Originalmente ya estaba siendo planeado para ser un Long Fic que estaría dentro del canon original, pero siguiendo la línea de historia prevista… Quizás me anime más adelante a hacerlo. x'D

Bien… ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Me quedaron OC? ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Espero que les gustara y gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic! :D

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
